Goodbyes to Old Souls
by Five Minutes Til Bedtime
Summary: Continuation of Strange Days like Bathwater and Strangers with Brass Buttons. It's time for Harry to leave. Neither are happy about it. One-shot.


Title: **Goodbyes to Old Souls**

Summary: Continuation of Strange Days like Bathwater and Strangers with Brass Buttons. It's time for Harry to leave. Neither are happy about it. One-shot.

Fandom: Harry Potter X Torchwood

Word Count: 1,444

* * *

Harry tugged at the ends of his long sleeves uneasily, biting on his lip as he stared out across the ocean. Every so often Harry cast his eyes around the empty pier, wishing for a glimpse of a familiar military coat and bright white smile that spelled out Jack. In the two weeks that he'd been in Cardiff he'd seen the captain nearly every day. Sometimes for no longer than a few minutes before the man had to rush off to work – some sort of detective job he'd informed Harry vaguely – other times with Harry not coming down from Jack's flat until noon the next day, with swollen lips and bruised hips and a feeling of contentment that he'd rarely ever felt before.

Today was different though. Today Harry had received a letter from the Order informing him that they had _finally _caught on to the fact that he was no longer in Privet Drive and that they were _very disappointed and worried about him and that someone was to come and pick him up tomorrow and how could he be so foolish?_

The thought tightened the invisible noose around his heart, making it heart for him to breathe – to think. Two weeks. Two weeks of nothing but gray ocean, crisp wind, warm lips, strong arms, old eyes, and _Jack_. Harry knew it was just a fling and that he and Jack were not in a relationship. Jack had made that very clear to Harry before they'd ever reached his flat that first time – and Harry had agreed adamantly, knowing he couldn't risk putting another person at stake merely for being close to him. He'd accepted Jack's body and his warmth and his understanding and the fact that it would not last. He'd accepted it – wanted it – and now his heart clenched at having to leave it all behind.

Harry didn't _want _to return to the Wizarding World. He didn't want to have to face Remus and Tonks and the Weasleys and all the people who had gotten hurt because of his own stupid actions and failures. He woke up every night screaming as he watched Sirius fall into the veil – his dark eyes no longer laughing, boring into Harry's soul, blaming, accusing, demanding.

And Jack – Jack held him as the sob wracked his body. Jack wrapped strong arms around Harry's shivering frame and held him, kissing softly, whispering low words of comfort that dripped of empathy. The hurt and guilt and anger faded when they were together. Harry felt something close to peace when he lay in the older man's arms. His soul felt like it was healing, bit by bit, as Jack poured in the love and understanding that began to filled the gaping hole Sirius's death had left.

And even though he knew it had to happen, leaving Jack felt like the world was being ripped out from under his feet when he'd only just found purchase.

The sound of crisp heals tapping stone made Harry take his eyes from the sea. Jack was coming down the pier with a grin already formed and one hand raised. Without thought Harry launched himself towards the man and buried himself into the man's familiar scent. Familiar arms instantly came around him, holding him without question. Harry closed his eyes shut and allowed himself to lose himself in the moment, trying to remember it forever.

"Harry?"

The sound of his name falling from Jack's lip reluctantly drew Harry's eyes open. Jack's dark eyes met his with worry in every crevice. Harry tried to find the words to say, to explain, but could not reach them.

"Jack – I…"

"Shhh," hushed Jack gently. "Come on, let's get you back to my place."

Harry didn't protest as Jack let him down the now familiar track to his flat. It was a short walk and in no time at all Harry was settled on Jack's sofa, accepting the cup of tea Jack handed him and leaning against the man when he sat beside him, relishing the warmth.

They sat for many minutes in silence. Harry rested his head on Jack's chest, deeply comforted by the rise and falls of his breaths and the steady drumbeat of his heart.

"I'm leaving," he said quietly, the words whispered as Harry stared at nothing, willing the dread that accompanied them away.

"Harry, I – "

"I know were not in a relationship, Jack. We both agreed to that. I still stand by that - I do."

Jack paused for a minute, his breath stilling. When he answered Harry knew Jack didn't doubt him.

"It's something else, then?"

Harry bit his lip, nodding sadly. "I-I just don't know what I'm going to do. No one ever has understood me the way you do. Even my best friends don't get it. You – we met and I just knew that you got it. You _understood, _you know?"

"I know."

"They want me to be something I'm not – do something I can't. I-I'm just Harry. Just Harry. I'm not strong enough for what they want. I can't do it. I can't. I don't want to do it – I don't want to be a – " Harry stopped the word. _Murderer_. He shuddered. But wasn't he already one. There was Quirrel who Harry knew he'd killed even if Dumbledore had never explicitly said it. And he'd turned Lockhart into a babbling mad man. And Sirius and his parents and –

"Harry, look at me."

Jack hand was under Harry's chin, tilting it up until he was forced to meet the man's eyes. Harry was shamed to feel tears sliding down his face and flushed with shame as Jack wordlessly wiped them away. Taking Harry by the shoulders, the man stared straight into his eyes.

"Listen to me, Harry. Your life is your own. _No one _can ever take it from you unless you give it up. You always have a choice – even when you think you don't. Say one word, give me just one word, and I will make it so that these people, whoever they are, will never be able to touch you. Just tell me and I will protect you until the end of the Earth and time itself."

Harry was startled. This was the secret that had always lurked just out of sight in the man's eyes. Harry could feel it. Trusted it. But –

"You don't understand, Jack. These people, they aren't normal. You'd never be able to fight them. And it isn't like their bad people – I love them, they're my friends and my family. They just want me to – "

"To do something that you obviously don't want to do. Something dangerous and irreversible and something that they should never ask of anyone – least of all someone as young as you!" Fury broke through Jack's carefully balanced voice. Harry flinched away from it, and Jack took a moment reign himself in. "You said I understood you Harry, and I do. I do. And I understand that you'll never accept what I'm offering you – though I wish you would."

Harry smiled brokenly. "I can't. I just can't."

"I know," said Jack quietly. With a deep sigh he withdrew his hands from Harry's shoulder and wiped a tired hand over his eyes. "I don't like this, but I do understand. I would have done the same thing."

* * *

Jack watched with a small frown as the strangers approached Harry's house, unable to keep his eyes from narrowing and his fists from clenching as he saw Harry flinch away from a haggard man who clapped him on the shoulder. He held himself back from storming over and demanding that they leave as he watched Harry's face. The young man didn't seem scared – just wary. His body was relaxed, though his eyes were shadowed.

Friends and family, Harry had called them. Jack snorted.

He watched as the strangers followed Harry into his aunt's house, feeling an abrupt loss as the door swung shut and Harry disappeared from view.

This didn't _feel _right, but Harry had made his decision. Jack wanted to save him from himself but knew that he never could.

Men like Jack and Harry – worlds survived because of them, and Jack knew Harry would never allow his world to collapse for his own selfish – rightful – desires.

As he turned away the only thought that reassured him was the determination he had last seen in Harry's eyes. Harry was a fighter. Harry was strong. Harry would survive.

And if not, well, there was always the tracking device he'd disguised as a ring and going-away present.

After all, Jack had a sort of saving people thing too.


End file.
